Daylight
by HaeleePotter
Summary: He didn't know how long it had been since they'd started, but suddenly Blaine pulled back, worry evident in his eyes as he breathed heavily. It was only then that Kurt really realized what had just happened. He had just kissed Blaine Anderson— Short, dark and handsome, straight and dating-Rachel-Berry, Blaine Anderson. Based on One More Night AU Trailer by Rainystory on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello my dear, sweet readers! So, if you haven't read any of my stuff, or you don't remember due to the fact that I've taken so damn long to post a new multichapter fic, I'm Haelee and I will be your author! I'd like to start off by informing my Walls readers that __**YES, THERE WILL BE A WALLS SEQUEL. I'M STILL PLANNING IT AND IT IS CURRENTLY IN THE WORKS! :D **__So there's that. Secondly, there is a possibility that in the near future I may possibly make a Tumblr or Twitter account revolving around my fics for updates and more, so I'll keep you all informed, but for now you can PM me or contact me via Tumblr (klainediddyklaine) or Twitter ( diddyklaine). Lastly, I'd like to warn you now that this, much like Walls, will have an extremely awkward updating schedule. I'm not as far into writing it as I would have liked to be before posting, but I was getting tired of waiting and making those who showed interest in it waiting, so whatever, it's happening now! Also I've got finals that are coming up this week, personal life over break/holidays, musical, play, and so on. Now, if you read this, I've kept you waiting long enough! Read and enjoy (and hey, review, favorite, and follow maybe?)!_

* * *

Chapter One

Kurt could remember just exactly how he had pictured his older self, growing up— handsome, happy, and being swept off of his feet by a gorgeous prince charming— unaware of the pain and cruelty the world could hold. In middle school, while a majority of the students went from one relationship to another, Kurt dreamed of the day he would hold another's hand. It wasn't until one day in seventh grade that he realized things may never work out the way that he wanted them to, and that was the day he realized he was gay. Before, he'd never really thought much about whom he liked, he knew there were no girls around him that grabbed his attention, but he had never thought that it may have been something other than that, until the day he finally fell for someone, and that someone was Finn Hudson- a very cute, very _male_ person.

He'd kept his crush on Finn a secret. Not just his crush, but also his sexuality. He was teased growing up for being very feminine, but he knew that if he came out, the teasing would get worse. The only thing he feared worse than getting bullied, was losing his father, so when Kurt started freshmen year and came out, it was the single most awful moment of his life. Luckily, his father, Burt, accepted him anyway. Sure, he wasn't thrilled, but he loved Kurt all the same, and for that Kurt was extremely grateful. The Glee Club he had joined that year, which held some of the closest people to Kurt's heart, accepted him as well. And although he was bullied immensely, he was happy. That was until a new student transferred mid-school year. His name: Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson immediately joined the Glee Club and became one of the small family. He was kind, dapper, social, and gorgeous, with his round, puppy dog, hazel eyes, expressive, triangular eyebrows, and dark brown curls that he slicked back to create a helmet-do, which made the chocolate locks seem black. He was, at the time, just at the same height as Kurt, and his taste in clothing was somewhere between a toddler and an old man, but the odd ensembles seemed to work quite well for Blaine.

Blaine quickly climbed to the top of the social pyramid, and soon chose one Rachel Berry, resident glee club member, to become his arm candy. Kurt was crushed, of course. Sure, Blaine had never really spoke about his sexuality, but with the way he acted and dressed Kurt had assumed he was gay, and had thought that maybe he had finally found his prince.

He figured that, due to this sad fact, Kurt's infatuation would soon fade. Despite his hopes, Kurt found himself still fawning over the other boy, and his heart still breaking every single time he spotted Blaine and Rachel together. Two years later, Kurt was a junior, and his liking towards Blaine was still very much alive.

Kurt realized Blaine was straight, how could he not when everywhere he turned Blaine was there with Rachel Berry practically perched in his lap? Somehow that didn't change how he felt, he still found himself staring after Blaine, his heart sped when the boy sang or spoke… who was Kurt kidding? Anything Blaine did caused his heart to hammer in his chest. And although he very much liked Blaine, he hated that he couldn't stop liking him.

So now, as Kurt sat across the table from the boy of his dreams, he couldn't help but think about all of this, and it brought a pain to his chest as it did every other time he thought about it. Especially when Blaine and Rachel were laughing and smiling and holding hands right across from him, as the rest of the Glee Club sat around him doing the same. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't bitter or anything, it was just that, while everyone else in Glee Club fought, cheated, broke up, and got together with someone new nearly every week, Kurt was… alone. He'd never even had his first kiss… well, when it counted that is. He had had a small fling with Brittany back in sophomore year, but that was when he had went through his "maybe-I'm-actually-straight" phase, where he tip-toed back into the closet for about a week, and joined the football team. Obviously it didn't work out, and Kurt was right back to where he had started out Freshmen year, gay and by himself, being taunted every chance the football or hockey Neanderthals could get their pudgy hands on him.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Mercedes speaking to him. She caught his attention by waving her hand in front of his face frantically, "Earth to Kurt Hummel! Damn boy, what the hell are you thinking about? You were completely out of it!" She laughed, shaking her head, "We were just talking about Sectionals and what songs we should bring up to Mr. Schue. Hopefully he'll actually listen to what we're saying and take them into consideration this time, rather than make up some damn eighties rock set list… again."

Kurt smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was just thinking about…" Kurt shook his head, unsure of what to say. He couldn't come up with a lie, and he wasn't about to just announce his crush on Blaine in front of all of New Directions and Blaine himself, so instead he shrugged and changed the subject, "So what have you all came up with so far?"

A few of his friends gave him looks of concern and confusion, but most of them just ignored it and went on listing what they'd come up for the set list so far. It went on like this for the rest of lunch, some listing what songs they thought best fit the set list for Sectionals, some giving Kurt curious glances as they did, as Kurt tried his best to listen to what everyone was saying without getting caught up in his thoughts.

. . . . . . .

Kurt made his way down the busy hallways of McKinley High, pushing past the crowds rushing to their lockers or to the doors to quickly escape the school. It was finally the end of the school day, and Kurt was desperately ready to leave the school and go home to procrastinate on his homework by watching reruns of America's Next Top Model on the couch, but unfortunately he had a Glee Club meeting to attend to first. As he reached his locker his eyes caught something in his peripheral vision that made him shudder— a football jersey. He let out a sigh as the single jersey clad jock walked on past him and left the now clearing hallway. Kurt was just about to put his unneeded books in his locker when Mercedes waltzed down the hallway towards him.

"Hey Mister Hummel! You coming to the meeting?" She greeted, stopping at his side and smiling widely. Mercedes had instantly become Kurt's best friend in freshmen year. You'd think that after her having an awkward crush on him, and busting the windshield of his car upon figuring out that he hadn't reciprocated the feelings, the two would have been their fallout. But after he came out, their bond became ever stronger. Mercedes had been the first person Kurt had actually come out to, though a majority of the Glee Club had guessed his sexuality upon first meeting him. Kurt was happy to have Mercedes in his life, though. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. Understanding, loyal, fashion savvy, and a major diva, all qualities Kurt found equally amazing, and many he shared.

"Of course, 'Cedes, I've just got to gather my stuff up," he replied, switching the unneeded books out with the ones he did need for his homework before closing his locker door and sending a smile her way. "Shall we?" He asked, holding his arm out for her.

Intertwining their arms, she smiled and nodded, "Lead the way!" With that, the two friends headed toward the choir room, as they approached the room, Kurt came to a halt, causing Mercedes to stop as well and send him a questioning look.

"Shit! I forgot my English book in my locker," Kurt swore.

"Why don't you just get it after Glee? You'll have time to then," Mercedes supplied, but Kurt shook his head quickly at the idea.

"Because then I have to stay longer than necessary in this hell-hole, and I'd rather just go straight to the door after the meeting," Kurt replied, shaking his head, "I'm just going to go now, tell Mr. Schue I'm running a little late if he comes before I get back, okay?"

Mercedes nodded, "Will do, I'll save you a seat beside me. See you in a few!"

Kurt nodded before turning around and rushing back to his locker, sighing as he stopped in front of it, and opened it before rummaging through his locker in search of his English book. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted another football, but unlike last time he paid no mind to it, too focused on finding his somehow missing book.

"Looking for this Lady Hummel?" A deep voice asked behind him. The voice caused a fearful shudder to ripple down his spine as Kurt spun around, meeting the owner of the voice.

Behind him stood his number one tormentor, David Karofsky, holding up Kurt's English book in his meaty hands, an evil grin pinned on his lips. He stood there by himself, which made Kurt feel a little bit better, until his eyes slid over to the opening of the hallway and were greeted with a large portion of the football team. Kurt's eyes went wide with fear, but he quickly replaced the fear with his best poker face.

"Are you trying to read again, David?" Kurt quipped, "I figured after the last time you tried you'd have just given up by now."

Karofsky's grin morphed into a scowl, "You think you're funny, don't you Hummel?"

"I find myself hilarious," Kurt grinned, "Clearly others don't quite… understand my sense of humor," he added, motioning towards the group of jocks.

"Yeah, well I hope you find this hilarious," said Azimio from the front of the jocks, pulling a slushy from behind his back.

_Wow, how did I not notice that?_ _Should've gotten out while I had the chance. _Kurt thought to himself. Before he could move, the group had closed around him, and suddenly slushies were flying in from all sides, soaking him to the bone in an array of colorful, corn syrupy, ice. Azimio and Karofsky high fived one another and several of the jocks followed suit as they all laughed and left a dripping wet Kurt.

Kurt stood in the same place for several seconds before shuffling over to his abandoned book on the floor across the hall, and sighing. By now the janitor's would have closed all of the bathrooms except the teachers and the locker room restrooms, and he had no key to get into the teachers restroom, and with football practice after school, there was no way he was going to the locker room for fear of running into the team once again. He could of course go ask Mr. Schuester for his key and change into his spare clothes in his locker, but then he'd have to sit at school for another hour in soaking wet undergarments.

Opting out of that rather painful option, Kurt decided it was best to just head home now, but before he could do that he decided he would stop by the choir room to inform Mr. Schuester of his change of plans. He shuffled to the choir room quickly, watching everywhere for any signs of the football team, and sighing in relief when he made it to the choir room safely, but as he walked into the room he instantly regretted it. Everyone in the room, who before were focused on listening to Mr. Schuester talk about Sectionals, turned and stared wide-eyed at Kurt, who obviously hadn't really thought through the fact that he was about to walk into a room of his closest friend, soaked to the bone in rainbow colored slush.

Before he could utter a word a jumble of voices interrupted him. He couldn't exactly make anything out, so instead he stayed planted in the doorway, blinking wildly, mostly because of the slush that was dribbling its way into his eye, but also because he was a bit overwhelmed. Mr. Schuester, who had noticed Kurt's expression, yelled for them to quiet down and got up to better access Kurt.

"Kurt, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

Kurt nodded, "I'm fine. Just ran into Karofsky and his pack of gorillas," he explained, wiping the slush from his eye.

"Wait, Karofsky did this?" Finn chirped from the back of the room.

"Him along with a large portion of the football team, yes," Kurt supplied.

"But, the jocks haven't been doing anything to us since freshmen year!" Rachel exclaimed from her place beside Blaine, who wore a pained look on his face.

Rather than focusing on Blaine's expression Kurt scoffed at Rachel's comment, losing whatever patience he had left. He was cold, wet, and aggravated, and he just wanted to go home and clean up. "Maybe not to you, the Princess of McKinley High or the rest of her "besties" in glee club who were deemed okay after you clawed your way to the top of the social pyramid, but due to the fact that I'm not using your boyfriend's popularity as a safe house, I'm on my own. I mean being the only gay kid at McKinley High School, well that has its perks you know! I mean, sometimes I get slushies down my back, sometimes I get shoved into the lockers… oh! But you wanna know what the best part is? When I get thrown in the dumpster. Yeah, that one is my very favorite. Sometimes it's one person from the hockey or football team, sometimes it's most of the hockey or football team, and sometimes when they're feeling a little bit spunkier, both of the teams get together and do it! Man, does my gayness really bring people together. Now, unlike everyone else in this room, I've got rainbow slush dripping into my underwear, so if you'll allow it Queen Berry, I'd love to go home!"

Taken aback Rachel nodded slowly, "Uhmm—uh oh-okay."

With that, Kurt spun on his heel and left the school, leaving the rest of New Directions in shock. It was no secret that Kurt wasn't the biggest fan of Rachel, but over the years they'd learned to work together, and actually became semi-friends. Kurt blowing up on Rachel was… surprising to say in the least.

"Damn, he got you, Berry," Puck proclaimed.

"Shut up Noah!" She cried from the front of the room, burying her face in the crook of Blaine's neck as tears began streaking down her face. "I didn't know anything was still going on with Kurt! I would have helped if I had!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh can it, Hobbit. Even if you had known, you wouldn't have done anything. Or anything you would have done wouldn't have helped anyway. We all know you're not nearly as caring as you think you are, so stop with the crocodile tears and let's move on. Not only that but, despite what you think, you're not really that powerful. The only reason the jocks let _us _off the hook was because of Blaine's social level, and even that can't help Kurt when he practically throws sparkles at people in the hallway."

"I may hate Santana, but even I have to admit she's right," Puck piped in, "The only way we're gonna get this to stop is if we create a protection program for him."

"Seriously Noah, that's your best idea? Follow Kurt around like his personal babysitters to fend off all of the jocks. I'm sure Kurt would just love for us all to follow him around all day," Quinn replied from her seat beside Finn.

"Why don't the boys on the football team just bring it up?" Tina asked, "I mean, maybe if you guys stuck up for him they'd leave him alone?"

"Or maybe they'd kill us and bury our bodies in the football field," Puck retorted.

"Guys, guys! Calm down. Listen, the only way we're going to be able to help Kurt is to make sure he knows that we are all there for him. Like Puck said, if you guys just stick beside him, he'll always have someone to help him in these kinds of situations, and he'll also know he has friends he can count on, okay?" Mr. Schuester said. He waited for his students to agree before clapping his hands dismissively, "Now back onto the task at hand! Sectionals!"

. . . . . . . .

Kurt was steaming, Rachel Berry had literally struck a nerve, or rather struck it, dug it out, and proceeded to bite, kick, and stomp on it. Kurt grumbled curses as he drove his way home, entered his house, took off his now sticky, sopping clothes, put them in the washer, and took a quick shower. When he exited the shower he felt a little bit better, and a bit calmer. He almost felt a little bad for chewing Rachel out, but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. He was tired of Rachel Berry thinking she was the Princess and savior of the New Directions.

It was about time Rachel was kicked off of her high horse and told what people really thought of her, but with her and Blaine being the "leaders" of glee, and known as two of McKinley High coolest students, no one had it in them to admit how they felt.

Since freshmen year, Rachel Berry had changed drastically. After getting herself a popular man and earning a spot in the popular group, Rachel had went from her reindeer sweater, plaid skirt, knee high socks and loafer wearing days, and transformed into a life-sized Barbie doll, complete with fashionable but tight fitting tops, too short for comfort skirts, and ridiculously high pumps. While Kurt could agree with her new found fashion sense, he couldn't agree to her new personality change, which was exactly what you'd think it would be hanging with a bunch of airheaded, rude, daddy's girls. Rude, crude, and ten times dumber than your average person. Sure, in glee club she was the same Rachel Berry everyone knew and hated, but everywhere else, other than on the weekends when she actually did hang out with the members, she was the new Rachel.

Kurt sighed, and shook the thoughts from his head. Instead of thinking about how much Rachel got on his nerves, he'd get dressed in some comfy clothes, head downstairs, and watch the episodes of America's Next Top Model he had recorded from the marathon that had been on a few days prior which he'd missed due to shopping with Mercedes and Tina.

Heading downstairs he grabbed some Chex Mix from the kitchen before plopping down on the coach and clicking on the television. Burt was supposed to be working late tonight, meaning he wouldn't be home for dinner and would most likely run to McDonald's on his way home, so Kurt was taking a night off. Rather than fixing dinner like he usually did, he'd instead snack on random junk food all night and regret it the next day.

Just as he began the first episode of ANTM the doorbell ringing made him jump. With an aggravated sigh he paused the TV and sat his bowl of Chex Mix on the coffee table. He cringed at his reflection in the window, noticing that he was in a plain white tee shirt, and a pair of black sweats. Approaching the door he yanked it open and plastered a fake smile on his face, before looking at the guest, "Hello—oh?"

There at his door stood Blaine Anderson. At first Kurt blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it, and sure enough, it was in fact Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt greeted unsurely, "What are you doing here?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly, "Hey Kurt. I uh—I wanted to see how you were… doing," he finished lamely, nervously tapping his fingers against his thigh.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head down to hid it from the boy on the other side of the door before moving aside and motioning for Blaine to come in, "Oh uhm… Well thanks, Blaine. I'm fine," he replied as he motioned for Blaine to sit on the couch. Kurt took a seat in his father's chair and turned towards the couch to better converse with his visitor. "I'm sorry about… in glee. I shouldn't have been such an ass to Rachel," Kurt apologized sincerely. Though he didn't feel bad towards Rachel herself, he did feel bad for Blaine. He vaguely recalled taking a crack at Blaine in his little rant and another wave of regret crashed over him. "I also didn't mean what I said back there, about you being some safe house… or whatever. Rachel does really like you, so do I—does the rest of the glee club."

Blaine, whether he had noticed Kurt's slip-up and chose to ignore it, or not, said nothing about it, "No, it's fine. I know you were just pissed. I'm sorry about Rach though; she can be a bit… naïve and lost in herself sometimes."

"You shouldn't apologize for your girlfriend's actions, it's not your fault Rachel is a selfish—" Kurt caught himself and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that."

"No, no. I get it, I do. You're angry, you need to let out your frustration, might as well be with me since I'm here, right?" Blaine smiled at him before it faltered and he shifted awkwardly, "Honestly, Kurt… I feel bad. I've seen some of the stuff those—jerks have done to you in the past but I haven't done anything. I've only seen a little bit of it, had I know it was worse I definitely would have stepped in. It's just, obviously I'm not the toughest or biggest guy out there, and while that's no excuse… I just…" Blaine stumbled over his words before shaking his head, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt's heart ached for the boy across from him. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel bad, yet he did. Sure he'd saw some stuff go down and hadn't done anything, but at least he'd noticed, and apologized now, instead of everyone else who either hadn't noticed or just didn't mention it or attempt to step in.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine. His eyes stared into the other boy's deep hazel ones, and he smiled weakly, "For saying something, for noticing, for apologizing. At least someone did, right?" After a few silent moments of raw eye contact Kurt shook his head and sighed, "Anyway, it's fine. I don't expect to be saved from my hell, but… at least I had someone to talk to about it. That's all I really needed— someone to notice."

Blaine nodded, "If you ever need someone to talk to—about anything at all—don't hesitate to come to me, Kurt. I'll always be there to listen. I'd love to help you out," he smiled nervously up at Kurt, his eyes shining with an emotion Kurt couldn't quite place, but as soon as it was there, Blaine was shaking his head and clearing his throat and the look was gone, "Anyway, I should get going, but yeah. If you ever just need someone, feel free to come to me, okay?" Kurt nodded as Blaine got up, and the two walked to the door together.

"See you later Blaine, and thanks again… for everything," Kurt smiled, about to shut the door, but Blaine's arm shot out an held it in place.

"Promise me Kurt, okay? Promise you'll come to me if things get worse or if you need someone. Don't do anything stupid, just come to me. Do you promise?" Blaine asked, worry evident in his voice.

Kurt nodded, "I promise."

And with that Blaine was walking to his car, and Kurt was shutting the door. He watched out the window as the boy he was head over heels for, drove out of his driveway. As the car left his sight Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"_I promise._"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Happy (after) Holidays! I hope everyone that celebrate had an amazing one, and for those of you who do not, I hope you just had an awesome dew days! This chapter is extremely filler-y, so I'm going to give you a two-in-one update today and upload chapter three directly after this! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Wait, hold up. It's been a full minute and I've yet to hear the annoying bird screeching voice of New Direction's finest member. Where's Berry, Hobbit?" Santana asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. At her remark, Kurt looked over to Blaine and then the chair beside him which, instead of being filled with the annoying being that is Rachel Berry, was now vacant.

Two weeks had passed, and in that time Kurt still rarely spoke to Blaine. Sure he was still getting bullied on a day-to-day basis, but Blaine and Kurt just weren't close, and Kurt felt awkward talking to him about such personal things. Besides that, Kurt was fine. He wasn't going to make any rash decisions because of the bullying; he was just a bit lonely. But that wasn't going to make him run to Blaine with his problems, and besides, Kurt already had a problem making conversation with the other boy as it was. Kurt's feelings towards Blaine were well beyond a school girl crush, but he was still affected by Blaine in a similar way. Forming coherent sentences was a big issue for him.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by bright hazel eyes meeting his, and that's when Kurt realized he'd been staring. He quickly looked away, and felt heat prickle his cheeks and ears. _Great, just what I need. First I'm caught creepily staring and then my face decides to take on the color of a tomato._

The corners of Blaine's mouth upturned, forming a small smile on his face before he turned to Santana. "Rach is sick, surprisingly. The girl's gone nearly three years without getting sick, other than the time she had laryngitis, I was beginning to think she was invincible," Blaine told her, joking lightly.

Finn eyed him warily, "You're taking it pretty good. Shouldn't you be like… sad and mopey? You and Rachel have been like, inseparable since we were freshmen."

Blaine chuckled and shrugged, "It's not like I need Rachel to live, Finn. And besides that, the common cold is hardly fatal, she'll be back and healthy as ever in the blink of an eye, in the mean time I can only hope she gets the rest she needs and feels better soon. I can't put my whole life on hold because of the fact that she's sick," he replied simply before something seemed to click and he sighed, his shoulders drooping down and his eyes rolling, "However, now I need to figure out what I'm supposed to do about the rehearsal her and I scheduled for after the meeting. I booked the auditorium for a few hours so we could work on setting up some of the numbers for Sectionals."

Mr. Schuester, who had entered the room while Blaine was explaining Rachel's absence, chipped in then, "How about Kurt?" He began, causing Kurt to look up in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, his eyes flickering over to Blaine for a moment before landing back on Mr. Schuester.

"Yeah, how about it Kurt? You're one of the few members that don't have school activities to get to after glee, you're good at organization, you know how to pick up on good and bad things, and you always make great suggestions when it comes to numbers, so why not?" Mr. Schuester smiled, "I'll bet you and Blaine could come up with some great stuff, and we need to figure out the set up so we can start dance rehearsals soon."

Nodding, Blaine turned to Kurt with a bright smile, "Sounds good to me! Is that okay with you, Kurt?"

Kurt looked from Mr. Schuester, to Blaine, to the rest of the club— who all looked pretty disinterested in the topic at hand, save for Mercedes and Tina who noticed the slightly alarmed look on Kurt's face—then back to Blaine, "Uh— sure I guess that's fine. I'll just let my dad know after glee," he agreed reluctantly.

"Awesome, we'll go to the auditorium after the meeting," Blaine told him. Kurt nodded in response, and with that the matter was settled and Mr. Schuester started with the meeting.

Kurt sighed, causing Mercedes to send him a worried look from his side. He waved her off, "I'm fine," he whispered. Truthfully, Kurt was nervous. Last time he and Blaine had spoken it was different, Blaine had caught him entirely by surprise, and they'd only spoke for thirty minutes tops, this time it would be hours, and Kurt _knew_ it was happening. He already wasn't calm or coherent around the guy, now he had to plan things and speak for who knows how many hours with him?

_Awesome._

. . . . . . . .

After glee let out, Kurt began to gather his things up, as well as everyone else. As the room began to clear Mercedes turned to him and looked to him questioningly, "You gonna be okay, Babe? You seemed kind of off earlier."

Kurt, who's back was turned to Mercedes as he gathered his things up, took a deep breath before turned and summoning up an encouraging smile, "I'll be fine, 'Cedes. Just a little taken by surprise is all," he told her, his voice easily taking in a false calm tone. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow! You better make us shine for Sectionals," she joked with him, sending him a mock glare.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. We'll look fabulous," he replied, giving his best friend a hug and saying his goodbyes. He looked down to see Blaine talking to Mr. Shuester and decided to take that moment to call his father and inform him of the unsuspected change in plans.

"Hey Dad," he began when his father greeted him at the other end, "I'm going to be a little late home tonight, you might want to call up Carole and ask her if she could make dinner for you guys tonight or something." Blaine was now approaching Kurt, who smiled and held up a finger informing him he'd be just a moment. Blaine nodded and waited patiently.

"No, no! Dad, I am _not_ in trouble!" A pause, "No nothing's wrong, I just need to stay behind and help set up some of the numbers for Sectionals." The conversation between Burt and Kurt lasted a little longer before the two exchanged goodbyes, Burt telling Kurt he'd get dinner at the Hudson's, before Kurt hung up and shook his head, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I understand," Blaine said as the two set off for the auditorium. "So, we need to figure out a little of what we want the dances to look like and how we want to form everyone, and I figured, depending on how far we get, we could also figure out lighting? We'll probably go song by song. I booked the auditorium for four hours, but I know that sometimes it takes me and Rachel a little longer to finish it up in that time, so we may end up not getting done in four hours, in which case we could meet up again on another day. I don't want to keep you for too awful long," Blaine explained, chuckling.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me."

In the first hour and a half they got most of the first song sorted out, so they began to decide on lighting.

"Since it's you that's in focus, I say we go for soft lighting, nothing too extravagant. Maybe just keep it to one or two colors? It should be simple, and keep the focus on you. The rest of us shouldn't be left in the dark of course, but there should definitely be some contrast," Kurt offered.

Blaine looked at him in astonishment, "Impressive, Mr. Hummel. You sure know your stuff."

Kurt laughed, "Aw shucks. What can I say, I'm a man of many talents," Kurt joked.

Another hour past, this one going a bit more smoothly, filled with jokes and laughs. As they finished off the second song the two of them agreed they needed a break. With an hour left, the two sat at the edge of the stage. At first they said very little, but eventually they began to converse.

"So how long have you and Rachel been doing this? Setting up the numbers?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine.

"Since sophomore year. We don't do it for every number of every competition, but we decided it was only right to take some of the burden off of Mr. Schue's shoulders."

"Plus, we all know Mr. Schuester kind of sucks when it comes to modernizing numbers," Kurt added, earning a laugh from Blaine, causing him to join in.

"You've got a point," Blaine agreed.

They spoke like that for a while, asking questions, joking, and after fifteen minutes Kurt looked over to Blaine seriously, "So, not to get awkwardly personal, and if you don't mind me asking… why Rachel?" He knew how it sounded, like he was questioning why he chose Rachel over him, so he quickly continued on, "I mean, I understood when it first happened, but then Rachel… changed. She let popularity get to her. Haven't things changed?" His question was sincere, but he still felt rude asking it. But Blaine, being the person that he was, took no offense to it and shrugged.

"I'll agree that Rachel definitely has changed, and sometimes she can be…" Blaine's hands made wild gestures as he looked for the correct word to use, "Well, honestly, a bitch. But despite that, she's my best friend and has been from the start, and around me she's still the same Rachel." He finished, nodding.

Kurt nodded in reply, unsure of how to continue. The atmosphere around the two changed as they both slipped into thought. Kurt could see that Blaine looked conflicted and nervous, but when Blaine saw the Kurt was looking it fell away quickly and was replaced with his usual, happiness. He jumped off of the stage and smiled up at Kurt.

"So, how about we go catch some dinner?" Blaine offered. Seeing Kurt's unsure expression he continued, "Aw come on! _Please_?" he pleaded, drawing out the word, "It's on me! We can work on this some other time."

Kurt took a moment to attempt to slow his rapidly beating heart, but soon gave up. With an exaggerated sigh, he gave in, "I suppose I could take some more time out of my oh-so busy schedule for that," he said, feigning an irritated look. But his glinting eyes gave him away.

Blaine smiled, "Great! Is Breadstix okay with you? I mean, their actual breadsticks suck, but they have good pasta," he asked.

Kurt nodded, "Sounds fine to me, I'll text my dad to let him know that I'll be eating out."

After Kurt shot a quick text to his father informing him of his plans to eat out with a friend, the two walked to the front doors, agreeing to meet each other at Breadstix.

. . . . . . . .

It had been an hour and a half since they met at Breadstix—Not that Kurt had been counting or anything— and he was surprised that they had yet to run out of things to talk about. They'd been conversing since they'd gotten there, zooming from topic to topic. Currently, the two were playing a little question game, attempting to get to know each other a bit better.

"What's your favorite color?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Seriously Blaine?" He rolled his eyes at the other boy, "Way to lack in originality." Blaine laughed before telling Kurt to answer the question. "Okay, fine. I don't have one," he shrugged.

Blaine's face scrunched up—quite adorably Kurt might add—and stared for a moment before speaking, "Wait… seriously? Everyone has a favorite color!"

Kurt shook his head, "Not me. I can't choose one, so I just don't." When Blaine still looked skeptical, Kurt waved him off, "Fine then, what's yours?"

"Pink."

Kurt laughed before seeing the very serious look on Blaine's face, "Wait—what? Seriously, pink?"

Blaine scowled, "Pink happens to be a very interesting color. It's bright and fun!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say," he laughed. "Anyway what—"

"Ah, ah, ah! You used up your question asking me my favorite color. It's my turn," Blaine replied, sticking his tongue out at Kurt.

Kurt's mouth dropped, "That is _not_ fair!"

"Oh but it is!"

They continued for a while longer before realizing the time. Since it was a school night Kurt knew his father would want him home soon, and Blaine agreed that his parents would probably like him home soon as well. It was nearly nine o' clock when they walked out the doors of Breadstix. The two approached Kurt's car and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Well, this is me," Kurt smiled, "Thanks for dinner, Blaine."

"Hey, don't mention it. Mr. Schue and I kind of put you on the spot today, so it was the least I could do," Blaine replied.

"Well, uh… I'll see you tomorrow then," Kurt said awkwardly, giving Blaine a slight wave.

"Yeah, see ya," the other boy replied, turning on his heel towards the direction of his car.

Kurt watched the boy begin to walk away before opening the door of his Navigator, but before he could get in Blaine spun back around and called his name.

"Yeah?" Kurt was quick to answer, blushing in embarrassment. Of course Kurt knew how ridiculous it was to think anything would happen with all the odds against him, but the romantic part of Kurt couldn't help but think that this was the part of the movie where the dashing young male lead turned back around and ran towards his new found love, grabbing her up in a breathtaking kiss and asking to see her again. Of course there were a few issues with that, like the fact that Blaine was straight and had a girlfriend, or that Kurt was very much a male.

"We should hang out again sometime. Maybe this weekend?" Blaine asked, shifting his weight in what almost looked like a nervous gesture.

Kurt's heart nearly stopped, and when he opened his mouth to speak the first time, nothing came out. He quickly recovered and took another breath, "Oh yeah, sure. That would be cool."

A grin spread over Blaine's face, showing a set full of perfectly white teeth. Kurt nearly swooned at the sight. "Oh awesome!" In a few long strides Blaine was directly in front of Kurt, "Here, let me see your phone." Kurt wordlessly pulled his phone from his pocket, and Blaine took it from his hands gently. Kurt could barely breathe, the fact that Blaine was so close to him had his head spinning and his heart thudding.

"I'll just put my number… in… here," Blaine said as he worked, "And done! How does Friday at my place sound? We can go right after school and just hang for a bit."

"Yeah, soun—sounds good to me," Kurt agreed.

"I'll send you my address sometime soon. See you, Kurt!" With that Blaine turned away and was off in the direction of his car. Kurt however, took a little bit longer. He stood in place, staring after him and breathing heavily.

"Bye," he whispered.

* * *

_P.S. Reviews motivate me to update faster and make me smileeee. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yay second update of the day!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Friday came slower than Kurt would have liked. Sure it was only two days, but those two days felt like two years. Kurt got Blaine's text Thursday night, and they ended up texting the rest of the night, much to Kurt's excitement. Kurt informed Burt of his plans, which Burt finally agreed to after much reasoning on Kurt's behalf due to the fact that he'd be missing a Friday night dinner. It was of course only one dinner… and Kurt promised that he'd set up another dinner on Sunday, and he'd cook it all without Carole's aid.

Friday's school day dragged on for what seemed like forever, and Kurt was grateful that there was no glee today, because he was sure that would take nearly longer than the whole day itself, and he was eager to start his afternoon with Blaine. So when the last bell of the day rang, Kurt practically jumped from the seat, a grin spreading across his face instantly. Tina eyed him carefully from her seat beside him as she packed her things away.

"Seems like someone's excited. What's up?" She asked him, laughing.

Kurt laughed, "I've just got some plans with a friend is all. Are we all still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, Mercedes said to be at her house by seven," Tina told him, "Have fun with… whatever you're doing today!"

"Thanks Tina. See you tomorrow!" Kurt sent her a wave as he rushed out of the classroom, instantly running into someone's back.

"In a hurry are we?"

Kurt nervously looked at the owner of the voice, terrified he'd just ran into his own doom, only to find Blaine's smiling face.

"Oh uh… Blaine, hey! I was just about to look for you," he greeted nervously.

Blaine chuckled, nodding. "Do you have to stop at your locker or anything?" Kurt shook his head in reply. "Okay, well then, let's get a move on."

"S-sure."

. . . . . . . .

Kurt wasn't entirely sure what Blaine's parents did for a living, but whatever it was, it clearly paid well. The guy's house was probably one of the biggest in all of Lima, Ohio. Not that that was saying much since it was of course, Lima, Ohio. The two boys had parked in the empty driveway and entered the large, red brick building. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. A dark, hardwood floored, olive walled, and nicely furnished living room greeted them upon entering. Blaine slipped off his shoes, and Kurt followed suit before he began taking Kurt on a tour of the house. The last stop on the bottom floor was the kitchen, where the boys grabbed drinks before heading to the upstairs.

"I didn't really plan out what we'd do, but I figured we'd just watch movies and talk or whatever. My parents are out on a week long business trip so we've got the place to ourselves," Blaine explained as the climbed up the stairs.

"Do they do that a lot?" Kurt asked, "Travel?"

"Yeah. I don't really see too much of them, honestly. Not that I mind, they're extremely strict when they are around." When they made it to the top of the stairs they turned right into a long stretching hallway, and walked to the very end before entering the very last door, which opened up into a beautiful master room.

The room had green, vertically striped wallpaper, and light hardwood floors; a bed sat against the middle of the right wall, which was covered with a light plaid bed set. One dresser sat against the wall directly across the room from the door, and another one on the wall opposite the bed, and left of it a small door, leading to what Kurt guessed was the bathroom. A small television sat on a black stand against the same wall as the door, on its right side. A book shelf sat beside the dresser on the wall of the bathroom. In the left corner of the bed's wall, sat a beautiful brown leathered armchair. All-in-all, Blaine Anderson's room was beautiful. The room was decorated with two white shaded lamps, and a few framed posters were scattered on the dark walls. It looked like his room came right out of a magazine.

Apparently Kurt had voiced his thoughts, because Blaine laughed and began to explain, "My parents had a decorator come in when we moved here, and he and I planned the room. Pretty ridiculous, right?"

"More like amazing," Kurt replied, still looking around the room with wide eyes, taking everything in.

"I have a whole collection of DVDs on the bookshelf if you'd like to pick a few out?" He motioned towards the shelf.

Kurt nodded in response, looking for a place to sit his glass. Blaine noticed this and took it from his hands, "Here I'll sit it down on the dresser and we can look." After sitting the two glasses down he and Kurt went to the shelf and began flipping through the movies.

After a few minutes of looking, Blaine spared a look at the other boy, only to see him shaking his head with a shadow of a smile playing on his lips. "What is it?" He asked curiously, wondering what it was that Kurt was thinking.

"It's just…" Another head shake before his blue eyes flit up and met Blaine's, "You have much better taste in movies than Finn. Anytime my dad and I go to the Hudson's house for Friday dinners we're stuck watching some idiotic action movie."

"Hey, not all action movies are idiotic!"

"No, but the ones Finn watch are. He watches the movies where there's an explosion literally ever five minutes in the movie to distract from the fact that the movie itself has a horrible, spotty plot," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad I bailed today."

"Wait, you bailed on a family dinner to be here? Kurt—"

Kurt waved his hand and shook his head, "No worries! We do them every week. I'm not missing too much, and I promised my dad we'd plan a second one on Sunday to make up for it." He shrugged and continued, "Besides, I wanted to hang out with you."

Blaine looked at him uneasily, but let it go with one last dismissive glance from Kurt. "So, what do you want to watch then?"

. . . . . . . .

After a heated debate, the boys settled on watching Alice in Wonderland. Blaine had originally wanted to watch Aladdin, which was his favorite Disney movie "Though, it's actually pretty difficult to pick a favorite out of Disney because they're all so amazing".

Instead of watching the movie, though, the two mainly talked. How they still had anything to talk about was a question even Kurt couldn't answer, but they found things, and it was nice. When the movie ended they didn't notice, they only continued to talk. Eventually things hit a sour spot. Of course Kurt had seen it coming, but he'd still foolishly hoped it wouldn't come up.

"How is the football team thing going? Did they lessen up any?" Blaine asked as they sat on his bed, both turned in towards the middle to face one another.

Kurt swallowed as he remembered their conversation two weeks ago, when Blaine told him to come to him if he needed to. While he didn't go because he didn't need to, he knew Blaine would still be disappointed that he hadn't told him it was continuing. "It's uh— it's still going," he replied, looking down at his hands. "It's pretty much the same as before."

"Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"You said to come to you if I needed to, or if things got worse. Well, things are the same, and I've dealt with it long enough that I can deal with it on my own," he shrugged, "And I don't want to bother you with my problems. Blaine, we _just_ started actually talking and getting to know each other— the last thing I want to do is come push all of my problems onto your shoulders."

"Kurt, I know you well enough to know that you refuse to talk to your friends about this— hell, even Mercedes and Tina looked surprise when you told everyone that Karofsky and his pack of idiots were harassing you— so if I could be someone you can confide it, well then, I'll be it. I want to be your friend Kurt, and I want to help. You're not pushing your problems onto my shoulders if my arms are already open to take them."

Kurt smiled at this, and he could feel tears burning his eyes. He couldn't cry right now though, so he cleared his throat and took a deep breath instead, willing the tears to subside. "Thanks Blaine."

"No problem," the other boy replied, "Now how about we choose another movie to watch, and maybe we can actually watch it this time?"

. . . . . . . .

"I've never understood this part," Blaine said as they watched their third movie that evening. After Alice in Wonderland being a bust, they decided to pop in Aladdin like Blaine had wanted, and after that was finished they chose the movie they were currently watching, The Little Mermaid. They still talked, but instead of carrying on a long conversation where they didn't watch any of the movie, they only chatted, mainly about whatever movie they were watching.

"Like, why would you give your voice up just for legs? What's the point in going on shore for the one you are apparently in love with, if you can't even have a conversation with them?" Blaine shook his head, taking a sip of his soda.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "She's in love with him! If you had just found the one person you were in love with, wouldn't you do anything to be with them too?"

"I wouldn't give up my voice, no. I mean, without her voice, Eric doesn't even know it's her, and look what happens! He goes off and tries to marry Ursula because she uses Ariel's voice!" he exclaimed, looking to Kurt. He shook his head as he turned his head back towards the TV. "I've just realized something... Eric is kind of dick."

"What?" The brunette boy sent Blaine a surprised look, "Are you kidding? Eric is dreamy, down to Earth, kind, and amazing! How could you say something like that?"

"Well, look at everything that happens in the movie. Eric is only in love with Ariel's voice, and when he gets to know Ariel, he likes her, nearly kisses her, and then the moment Ursula comes with Ariel's voice he drops Ariel and goes for the girl with her voice. He's a manwhore."

"He is _not_! He's under some spell that Ursula has over him, hence his eyes!"

"I still think he's kind of a douche."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Ugh, you're ridiculous. I've always had the biggest crush on Eric. He's amazing."

Blaine snorted, "As if. You're just blinded by your lust for him."

The other boy laughed at this and playfully punched Blaine in his arm, "Am not."

"You're just in denial."

. . . . . . . .

After The Little Mermaid the two boys went downstairs and ordered a pizza. As they waited they sat in the dining room. Though Kurt had already seen the room, he couldn't help but look around and take it all in again. Dark hardwood floors, vintage flower printed wallpaper, a beautiful, bronze chandelier with false candles hung from the ceiling to light the room, and a long, dark wooded table sat in the middle of the room, matching dark wooded chairs circling around it. In the corner of the room sat a gorgeous, black, grand piano. The dining room was stunning, and it took a few minutes for Kurt to recover enough to stumble to the table and sit.

The two boys sat in chairs opposite each other, clutching sodas, and talking whilst they waited for the pizza. "Your piano is… stunning," Kurt commented, nodding to it in the corner.

Blaine thanked him and shrugged, "It's rarely played by anyone besides me. My parents bought it when I started lessons, and my mother used to play, but now they're always away, and when they are here… "Piano playing is very last on the list of things to do" for my parents. Or so they tell me," he explained, crooking his fingers to create air-quotes as he spoke his parents words.

Kurt nodded, "My mom used to play, too." Kurt could remember a younger version of himself, cuddled up beside his mother on a piano bench, watching her fingers elegantly glide along the ivory keys, creating a beautiful sound that swept through the air, sometimes songs Kurt recognized, sometimes songs he did not, and sometimes she created her very own. Her glinting blue eyes would look down at him and teach him little ditties, or chords to play so the two could play together. "I haven't played in forever, so I've pretty much forgotten all that I'd learned from her, but I didn't know much to start with anyway. You however, you're amazing."

Blaine shook his head, waving away the comment. "No Blaine, really. You're playing is just… breathtaking. Seriously! You're one of the few people that receive all of my attention when you perform in glee club."

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine replied with a smile. He opened his mouth to say more, but the ringing of the doorbell cut him off. He jumped up from his chair and rushed off to the door, Kurt following after him.

"$21.50, please," the delivery boy told them. Kurt grimaced at the hideous getup the boy was forced to wear for his job. A pizza shaped hat and a plain, grease-stained, red polo with the pizza place's logo and name on it.

Kurt tore his gaze from the boy's outfit in time to grab his wallet from his pocket and hand a twenty-five dollar bill to the boy before Blaine.

"Kurt I—"

Kurt took the change the boy offered back and smiled, "Thanks—Blaine, be quiet and just let me get away with paying for it. You paid for dinner the other night, it's the least I could do."

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed the pizza and breadsticks the delivery boy offered before thanking him and closing the door. "Fine, fine. Whatever, but I'm paying for the next time."

"Are you suggesting there will be a next time?" Kurt joked.

"Ha, ha, Kurt. You are hilarious."

"I know!" Kurt replied with equal sarcasm. "Now, eat your food."

They sat at the table, speaking little but eating lots. Kurt rarely ate pizza, save for some girl's nights, so it was a nice change. When they had finished eating, they returned to Blaine's room to watch more movies.

It was nearly ten thirty when they emerged from the room again. The two walked down the stairs, discussing the last movie they'd watched. Kurt needed to be home by eleven, but it only took around ten to fifteen minutes to get home, so he wasn't in a rush. It was nice to hang out with someone other than Mercedes and Tina for once, and it was even greater that it was Blaine. They sat on the couch for a few minutes, continuing their conversation before Kurt sighed and began to rise. "I should go, I've got to be home by eleven," he said finally.

Blaine nodded and got up as well, "I had a lot of fun today, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from Blaine's. The other boy's hazel gaze was holding him hostage. "Yeah, yeah… M-me too. We should do it again sometime," he replied in a daze.

"Yeah."

Kurt licked his lips, holding in a shudder. Finally he broke his eyes away and let out a breathy laugh, "Okay, well… Bye Blaine." He nodded and began to leave the room, but just as he reached the door a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. His heart jumped into his throat as he whirled around, about to question the action before he was tugged forward, landing against Blaine's chest, and a pair of lips were smashed against his own in the best way possible.

You know how in the movies people describe a kiss with their true love as fireworks? Well, Kurt could safely confirm that. In that moment, billions upon billions of fireworks lit up behind his eyelids, zapping his body with shudders as his lips moved in sync with the other boy's. Blaine's hands held Kurt's waist, and Kurt had, at some point, snaked his arms around the other boy's neck, pulling the two even closer together. It was a movie kiss, long and deep and magical.

He didn't know how long it had been since they'd started, but suddenly Blaine pulled back, worry evident in his eyes as he breathed heavily. It was only then that Kurt realized what really had just happened. He had just kissed Blaine Anderson— Short, dark and handsome, straight, dating-Rachel-Berry, Blaine Anderson.

"I've got to go," he whispered before turning around, wrenching the door open, and rushing to his car. He didn't look back. He couldn't.

* * *

_Dum dum duuummmmmm._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Howdy, howdy, howdy. Sorry I've taken a while to update. I've been lazy. Anyhow, here you go, chapter four! Excuse any errors, I blame my partner in crime/beta (AKA my best friend. No worries, I'm not an actual bitch). Hope you guys don't hate me too much. ;)_

_ps. Reviews, favorites, and follows make me a happy Haelee!_

* * *

Chapter Four

_I kissed Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson kissed me. One of the most popular boys at our school, who is straight, sexy, and dating a female… kissed me. _

Kurt couldn't get that kiss out of his mind since he'd woken up. At first he thought it had been a dream, but then he realized the reality of it. Sure, he'd wanted it to happen since freshmen year, but now, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Numb. Numb was how he felt. Numb and confused at the same time.

Numb because he'd just been the other woman—or man in this situation— in a cheating scandal. Confused because of everything. Blaine was _straight_, he had a girlfriend, he was popular, Kurt had known the boy for nearly three years, yet somehow last night happened. It made absolutely no sense.

Kurt knew he should be getting ready for the sleepover with Tina and Mercedes, but he just couldn't clear this from his mind long enough to do anything productive. As it was, Burt was worried about him all day since he'd barely left his room.

Kurt finally pushed his thoughts aside long enough to gather a bag together and head downstairs. "Hey Dad! I'm going to Mercedes for a sleepover!" He called as he jotted down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, Burt quickly glanced at him before nodding.

"Sounds good, have fun, Bud," his father told him, barely paying attention as he watched some sports show on ESPN. Kurt rolled his eyes and patted his father's shoulder as he passed the back of the couch and headed towards the door. Just as he reached the door, his father's voice stopped him, "Are you alright, Kurt? You've seemed a little out of it today."

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine," Kurt lied, sending his a reassuring smile. "See you tomorrow, Dad!" With that he was leaving the house and walking down the driveway to his car and pulling out before heading to Mercedes.

Kurt hated lying to his dad, but how was his father supposed to understand what he was going through. Not only that, but Kurt didn't feel totally comfortable talking to his father about his love life… or lack thereof… usually. He especially didn't feel comfortable talking to him about this particular situation, or anyone for that matter. Telling someone meant giving Blaine away too, and he wasn't sure if there _was_ anything to give away or not yet.

Reaching Mercedes house he parked in the driveway, but instead of getting out instantly, he sat in his car, thinking. Lately, thinking was a dangerous pastime, but he couldn't help it. Something happened last night, and he needed to figure out what that was exactly.

The front door to the Jones' house opening caught Kurt's eye, and he quickly grabbed his bag from the passenger side before getting out of his car and walking up to the porch. Mercedes gave him and odd look, "You've been sitting in your car for like, five minutes. I was starting to get worried," she told him, ushering him in out of the September chill, "You okay, babe?"

Kurt smiled, shedding off his coat and hanging it on the hanger that stood just by the door. "Yeah, 'Cedes, I'm great! So, what's on the agenda tonight?" He asked her, taking his shoes off and sitting them by the door as well.

"Well, Tina is already upstairs, and Mom is at the store, but she'll be back soon, so Tina and I just figured we could all just change into our PJ's, do us some facials, grab some snacks, and watch movies and gossip!" She explained, trudging up the stairs now, with Kurt in tow.

"So in other words, a regular girls night," Kurt laughed.

"Pretty much!" She replied, grabbing his arm once they'd reached the top of the stairs, and pulling him to her room.

"Great, sounds like fun!" The two reached her room, and Tina shot up from the bed to give Kurt a hug.

"Hey Kurt!"

He hugged her back gently before releasing her, "Hey Tina! So you girls ready to get started?"

Both agreeing, the three got to work, each heading a different place to change before they gathered in the bathroom to wash their faces and smother each in a slimy, green, avocado mask before running to the kitchen to prepare snacks. When they had finally gathered the right amount of snack foods and drinks, they set off upstairs to Mercedes room and chose a movie to watch, the three deciding on Hairspray, before they sat down on Mercedes large bed, and dug into their snack.

It was just a regular girl's night; they talked and gossiped, and barely paid attention to the movie. It was nice, and it distracted Kurt from what had taken place the night before, up until a certain conversation started up, that is.

"So, Mercedes and I were talking, Kurt, and well…" Tina began, looking to Mercedes.

"My mom is going to be out of town two weeks from now, and we thought maybe we could— ya know, go out?" Mercedes finished, shrugging.

Kurt laughed and nodded, "Where would we go exactly? I mean, it's not like there's much to do around here… it _is_ Lima, Ohio."

"Well… Kurt, we've been… noticing stuff lately," Mercedes began carefully.

"Like?"

"Kurt, you've been really off lately, and we realize that with the whole bullying thing, that's normal—But we've also been noticing your… eye destination?" Tina said awkwardly.

"Eye destination?" Where exactly was this going?

Mercedes shook her head and let out a heavy sigh, "We've noticed you've been staring at Blaine, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened, had he really been that obvious? _Shit._

"Yeah, shit's right." Wait, he'd said that aloud? "Kurt, what's going on? You know he's straight, don't let yourself get into another Finn-thing." Kurt rolled his eyes at that, "Look, we're just worried about you is all. We want you to be happy! That's why, we got fake I.D's," Mercedes explained.

"You _what_?"

"We figured we could take you to the gay bar just outside of town! We realized that, while a majority of the glee club has been with each other, you've yet to have something like that, and we thought maybe it was about time that you… tried?" Tina continued, giving him an unsure smile.

"Listen, I don't need some gay bar to get a man. I'm fine without a boyfriend! Sure, it'd be nice to have one, but this is Ohio, and let's get real, I don't have much to choose from; and I sure as hell don't want to go to some random, piece of shit bar to find one," Kurt replied, "So… thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate the thought though?" He wasn't entirely sure if he should take it as a nice offer, or find it offensive. The thing that mainly held his attention now was the fact that he'd been caught staring at Blaine. He knew that him being caught staring didn't mean they knew about the kiss, but he still felt as if it were possible they did, or someone else did. This train of thought made him nervous, and also brought him back to the same train of thought he'd been in earlier: questioning just what the hell had happened the night before and if anyone would figure out.

"Oh come on Kurt, _please_," Tina said, drawing the word out, "Can't you at least try it? Even if you don't want a boyfriend, you could still just go! Besides, we'll be right there with you!"

"It's a _gay_ bar, Tina. You two aren't gay. Or men!"

"So what, maybe we're lesbians, how the hell would they know!" Mercedes jumped in.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You guys aren't giving in, are you?" The two shook their heads at him, giving him pleading looks. With another eyeroll, he sighed, "Fine, fine. Whatever. We'll just go and check it out, I guess."

"Yay!"

. . . . . . . .

He had thought about telling them, he really had. He'd wanted to so badly, just to tell them and gush about it, because man did he want to gush about it, but he just couldn't. He couldn't let them know about Blaine, and he didn't want them to look down on him either. So instead, they'd spent the rest of the night watching movies and snacking, and this morning they'd hung out a bit more before Kurt was heading back home.

Now he just sat in his room, stuck in thought.

Any other Sunday he'd be curled in bed, watching television, or shopping with Tina and Mercedes, but instead he'd made up some lame excuse to get out of shopping to go home and think. Burt was at the Hudson's, watching the football game with Finn no doubt, but he'd be back with them at six for their rescheduled family dinner.

But that wasn't until later, so right now, Kurt could sit in silence and panic. Panic because, tomorrow was Monday, thus beginning Glee's daily rehearsals, and seeing Blaine, dancing near Blaine, singing in the same group as Blaine, while Rachel stood by his side, and Kurt didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go up to Blaine. What would he say? "Hey Blaine, we need to talk about that very gay kiss we shared while I was at your house super late Friday night, because you have a girlfriend and you're straight."

He was sure he probably could think of something easier to say, but that wasn't the point. The point was, tomorrow he'd have to be in the same room as Blaine, watching him act all lovey-dovey with Rachel Berry, knowing that only a few days ago, Blaine had full on kissed him. Kurt needed answers, but how would he get them?

Maybe he could get Blaine alone for just five minutes? Yeah, right. Not only would Mercedes and Tina notice and get suspicious, but Rachel rarely left Blaine's side, especially in Glee, and if Mercedes and Tina happened not to notice, Rachel would. Not only that but, Kurt was sure Blaine wouldn't just willingly go with him into an empty room.

Kurt thought he was messed up about this situation? Well, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Blaine felt. He was probably panicking just like Kurt was now, scared to death for tomorrow to come, having to face not just Kurt, but his _girlfriend _as well, knowing he'd randomly kissed a boy only a few days ago.

No, no way would Blaine talk to Kurt willingly now. Kurt would need to use the element of surprise, and that wasn't very possible at school. Too many people. Kurt wasn't even sure how long it would take to talk, mostly likely longer than five minutes, and with classes, and rehearsals, there was no way he'd be able to just steal Blaine away.

He'd just have to find another way.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt was freaking out.

Maybe the night before he could talk himself into calming down about seeing Blaine on Monday, but now that it _was_ Monday and he was walking to the cafeteria, things were a lot different. He'd already seen Blaine a few times that day, but had steered clear enough that the other boy hadn't seen him back, and they hadn't had contact whatsoever, but _lunch_; Lunch was different. Lunch was the time where you gather around a table and socialize and eat disgusting school food with your friends—Blaine being one of those "Friends." Kurt wasn't sure he could act completely normal around Blaine _and _his fellow glee club members. He'd be hiding something from them, and sharing awkward air with Blaine at the same time.

He slowly approached the cafeteria doors, hoping that maybe Rachel had dragged Blaine to a table with her other, snot-nosed friends instead of the glee table today. Clearly luck was not on his side, because when his eyes met his table, there sat Blaine. He looked the same as usual, hair gelled down, a nice and stylish, clean-cut outfit and a large smile on his face, but Kurt could see something different even if no one else could. He could see his eyes dimmed, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. His eyes held their secret.

_Maybe I'll just skip lunch today._ Kurt thought, turning around and beginning to walk away from the cafeteria doors, but before he could get far he was spotted.

"Hey Kurt! Where are you going?" Finn asked, walking towards the cafeteria doors.

"I was going to look for Mercedes and Tina," Kurt lied, scrunching his nose out how awful his lie actually was.

"But, they're already at the table, dude."

"Right," he laughed awkwardly, "They must've just sat down after I turned away."

Finn nodded in understanding before he motioned for Kurt to follow him, and the two were walking into the lunchroom together. As they stood in line Finn talking to Kurt about what Kurt thought was whatever sport he and Burt had been watching the day before, but Kurt was barely listening so he couldn't be sure. It wasn't that he didn't like Finn; hell Finn had really been great the past few months. When they'd first met, Finn had been one of Kurt's most active bullies. They'd gotten to know each other through glee, and that's when Finn learned to accept all those he used to call losers, but he and Kurt were never close, in fact the two were anything but.

While Kurt was crushing hard on Finn, Finn was freaked out by Kurt and "his gayness," and when his mother and Burt first got together, he still wasn't too sure about Kurt, but after their parents being together for a few months he'd warmed up to Kurt, and Kurt in turn dropped his crush, instead focusing his feelings on Blaine, who he'd liked eve through part of his Finn stage. Now their parents had been together for a full year, and in the past few months Kurt and Finn had grown close. Sure, they didn't have too many common interests, but they had glee, and they both cared for one another, and they got by with that.

Kurt just had a lot on his mind right now, and that was why, as Finn spoke animatedly about something, Kurt spent time in his mind, making sure to nod and "mhm" at some points in the conversation to at least seem like he was listening, a skill he had picked up from Finn. When they reached the front of the line, Kurt tuned back in, grabbing at random foods and shoving them on his plate before checking out with Finn and walking—slowly—to the table.

_Stay calm. Keep cool. Act normal. No one notices, and you rarely speak to Blaine anyway. Keep your gaze low and—_

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his tray with wide eyes, "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were okay. You were just sort of… standing there," Rachel told him from her spot beside Blaine.

Kurt nodded, not looking over to them, "Yeah, fine!" He waved a hand, taking his seat beside Mercedes and looking down at his tray. Why had he done this? He should've just told Finn he was going to the bathroom instead, and then not come back. He should've skipped going to Blaine's house on Friday. Now all he could do was sit here and refuse eye contact and just hope neither Blaine nor Rachel spoke to him again.

But, Kurt found, this was hard to do when the world seemed to be having a day (or week) against you.

"Kurt, you are most definitely not fine! Something is up. What's wrong? Is this still about our little debacle, because I thought we had sorted that out?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to say that not everything is ab—"

"SO!" Blaine said suddenly, stopping thing from going any farther, "What are we doing in glee today?"

Despite what he had told himself, Kurt's eyes deceived him, and he spared a look at Blaine, who was, despite having his head turned towards Rachel, looking directly at Kurt. Their eyes locked, but Kurt quickly looked back down at his tray in guilt, listening to Rachel talk about tonight's rehearsal for the remainder of lunch as he picked at his plate.

. . . . . . . .

Glee was hell. There was no other way to put it. Blaine was everywhere Kurt was, using the moves he and Kurt created, the lights he and Kurt decided on, on the stage where he and Kurt had connected so well. He could practically hear their laughs, their conversations, everything they did that night; it filled the space with its memory. It was distracting and heartbreaking. He wasn't sure how many times he'd messed up, but with his mind focused so hard on keeping his eyes from wandering to Blaine, he knew it had to be a lot.

When glee was over Kurt was beyond ready to leave, and he took no time at all to run off of the stage, grab his things, and walk straight out the door. No looking back, no turning around, no—

"Kurt!" _This couldn't be happening_. Kurt couldn't speak to him right now. No way in hell was he about to stop and talk to Blaine Anderson right now. With all of this in mind, he sprinted. Now, Kurt was by no means one of the fastest runners, but when he finally outran Blaine and heard no following footsteps he knew he had to have done pretty well. Well, that is until his face clashed into a hard surface; that hard surface being David Karofsky's chest. Taking a step back, he looked to the boy with wide eyes.

"Oh, uhm… sorry," fear filled his voice. Usually he stood his ground, and even if he was scared he wouldn't show the jocks that. But Kurt was taken completely by surprise. There was no football practice today, so why would he have expected something like this. It didn't help that Karofsky's eyes gleamed mischievously, almost psychotically. _I swear the whole damn team is psychotic. _

"What are you doing running through the halls, Hummel," he grunted.

Kurt shifted nervously from one leg to the other, "I was just uh…" Kurt stopped. Why was he explaining himself to Karofsky? It was none of that Neanderthals business what he was doing running through the halls. "What the hell does it matter to you?"

The boy faltered, looking slightly nervous, before regaining composure and putting his intimidating face back on, "These are my halls, Lady Hummel."

Kurt had to laugh at that one_. How, oh so, cliché._ He couldn't help but picture Karfosky smoking a cigarette in a leather jack, white tee, dark jeans, and black boots just then. This was something out of a movie. "_Your halls?"_ He asked incredulously, "You're kidding, right?"

Clearly Kurt had stepped over the line, because with that said Karofsky had a handful of Kurt's shirt and Kurt's back as pressed up against the rather cold, red lockers. "Do I seem like I'm kidding?" Karofsky spat.

Despite the dangerous glint in Karofsky's flaming eyes, Kurt continued, "Well honestly David, I can't tell anymore. Everything that comes from your mouth seems so unbelievably idiotic and laughable; I can't tell what's a joke and what's serious!"

"You're pushing it, Hummel," the boy said through gritted teeth.

Kurt's hands shot up in mock surrender. He wasn't about to be scared off by this guy again. He'd gone through way too much this week, no was this getting to him too. "I'm shaking."

"Seriously, Hummel. One more damn time! Don't push me!"

"Give me all you got, Karofsky."

Karofsky dropped Kurt harshly to the ground, his nostrils flaring, "I'm about to make your life a living hell," with that he shot Kurt another glare before walking down the hall and out of sight.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Too late."

. . . . . . . .

A week and some days came and went and Kurt was pretty sure he was gradually losing his mind. Blaine had little to nothing to him since Monday when he called for him. Kurt was fighting with himself, debating on whether or not he was willing to face Blaine yet. Sure he had a million questions for him—what did that kiss mean? What would happen between them? What Blaine was thinking? What should they do?—but he couldn't even look at Blaine without feeling so horribly guilty now. It was ridiculous how awful he felt about it, and he wasn't even the one that kissed Blaine! _Blaine_ kissed _him._

But that wasn't the only reason Kurt was losing his mind. Since Monday, Karofsky stayed true to his word, making Kurt's life absolute hell. There were ten times the usual amount of locker slams, slushies, and dumpster throws, not to mention that Karofsky decided to throw in some new tricks, such as locking Kurt in the bathroom during his free period, knocking his books, and stealing his things. Oh yeah, the week was great.

Kurt was just glad it was Friday now. Glee had let out twenty minutes ago, but Kurt had stayed after school to dodge Blaine in the parking lot, and so he could search around the halls for his missing history book. When he reached the locker room he paused, he was pretty sure the football team was out on the field in the middle of practice, but just to be safe he cracked the door open, sticking his head inside quietly. The coast was clear.

_Where are you history book? It has to be in here somewhere! This is Karofsky we're talking about; he's not smart enough to hide it well. _

His eyes scanned through the lockers, coming up with nothing. He was just about to give up when his eyes caught something. His history book was shoved in the back near the showers. After making sure none of the showers were in use Kurt made his way to his book, scooping it up with a triumphant smile on his face. He was just about to walk out when the slam of a door closing froze him in place.

_It's too early for practice to be over!_

He hid behind the wall, peering out into the room to see a large figure making his way to a locker. _Karofsky_. Kurt was tempted to sneak behind the boy to the door, but thought better of it. Kurt was anything but sneaky, and Karofsky was still set on making Kurt's life hell, so that would only end in disaster. But when Karofsky had been there for five minutes and still made no move to leave, Kurt had had enough. He wasn't sure what the hell the other boy was doing in that locker, but he seemed to be pretty occupied, hopefully too occupied to notice Kurt sneaking behind him. He was nearly to the door when Karofsky suddenly spun around, his eyes landing on Kurt at once.

"Shit," Kurt muttered under his breath, making to hurry towards the door with his book.

"No way in hell are you leaving this room without me kicking your ass, Lady Hummel!" The other boy growled, charging towards him and shoving him into the wall of lockers.

"Damn it, David! What the hell did I ever do to you?" He rubbed his shoulder, pain shooting through it from colliding into the lockers.

"You walk through this fucking school, flaunting and throwing your gay ass in everybody's face and I'm tired of having to look at it! You disgust me, Hummel! I want you gone!" Karofsky spat, slowly getting closer to Kurt.

Kurt felt trapped, claustrophobic almost. Karofsky was slowly closing in, and Kurt was pressed as far against the lockers as it possibly could be. The distance between them was getting uncomfortable, and he could practically feel the heat radiating from the other boy's body.

"S-s-st-stop-p," Kurt stammered, trying to push his body impossibly closer to the lockers.

"I'm tired of looking at your gay face, smiling and laughing and having a good time, it makes me uncomfortable. I'm tired of hearing your gay ass voice, I'm tired of every fucking thing you do," he continued, finishing with one large stride until he was practically on top of Kurt. "You're too comfortable and confident for such an abomination, it's sickening," his eyes glared into Kurt's.

Kurt fear boiled into anger, "I'm an abomination? I'm not the one that gets off by bullying others, making them feel uncomfortable and scared at school! I'm not the one who sits on his fucking high horse, pretending to be so amazing and confident when all I really am is a scared little boy, and an asshole at that! Stop being so God damn ignorant and get over the fact that I'm gay and proud. You can punch me, and shove me in lockers, and throw me in the dumpsters, and throw slushies in my face all you want, it's not going to change who I am, it's not going to scare me back into the closet or make me stop being happy, it's just going to make me—"

Before he could finish, a pair of lips smashed down onto his, engulfing his mouth in a sloppy, uncomfortable kiss. He could feel the bile make its way up his throat, and burn the back of his throat. Karofsky's arms trapped him against the wall while Kurt fought against him. He tried pushing the other boy off, but he was too strong, with every struggle Karofsky only pressed closer, until both of their bodies were pressed firmly together.

Kurt could barely breathe, and with every ticking second his level of fear heightened. If he didn't get out soon who knew what Karofsky might do. Kurt's arms pounded into David's chest, using all the strength they could muster up to remove the other boy. David's mouth left Kurt's and Kurt gulped in some air.

"Pl—please, stop," he whimpered as Karofsky was about to swoop in for more. His words made Karofsky pause briefly and Kurt took that moment to escape his hold. His eyes locked on the locker room door, and without a look back Kurt fled the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So, sorry it took a little bit longer for this chapter to be posted up (or at least I feel like it's been a little while), I've began to rewrite a few of the chapters that I was dissatisfied with, and this was the first on the list. With that being said, it may take a while to post the next chapter a little while to be posted as well. I wrote some of these next few chapters while I was having a pretty bad case of writer's block, and looking back on them I'm seeing things that I really want to change. I want to make sure I'm putting good writing out there, not shit. So without further ado, here's chapter five! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five

When Kurt finally stopped running he was nearly at the front doors, and somehow completely out of breath. _Damn, I need to get into shape._ As he attempted to slow his rapid heartbeat, he listened for anyone following. "This would be so much easier if I could hear over my freaking breathing."

"What would be so much easier?" Kurt yelped at the voice, spinning around to see Finn watching him carefully.

"Finn, what the hell! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, man. Hey, why are you still at school? Shouldn't you be at home watching the show where the dude tries to get laid or whatever?"

"_The Bachelor_, Finn? He does not try to "get laid" he tries to find the woman of his dreams and— ugh, never mind. I was just, grabbing something," Kurt turned towards the doors, ready to leave. After what just happened, Kurt desperately needed to escape the suffocating walls of McKinley High and cry in his room in peace. Maybe he could fake an illness and skip the rest of the week? He could not face Karofsky after this.

"Oh, well okay cool. But, it looked like you were pretty winded. What happened?"

"Nothing Finn!" Kurt sighed. He shouldn't get angry at Finn, he wasn't really; he just wanted to get out. Now. "Listen, Finn, I'm sorry. I just, I need to go. I'll see you at home, okay?"

Finn nodded, "Okay, dude. See you!" Finn replied, watching Kurt leave warily.

As soon as Kurt stepped out of the school he took a deep gulp of the fresh air before sprinting to his car as sobs began wracking his body. After moments of struggling with his keys, he finally unlocked his car doors and shoved himself inside. He couldn't go home, not like this. Burt was bound to be home from the shop by now, and he would know something was wrong, something Kurt did not— and would not— explain to his father; or anyone for that matter.

_Except Blaine. _

_No, no! Not even Blaine. I'll just… go for a drive— get my mind off of things. _

Except, after driving around awkwardly for an hour Kurt somehow found himself in Blaine's driveway.

_Oh God, what am I thinking? We haven't spoken in days, not since… this is a bad idea, an awful idea— a terrible idea! _But then he was at Blaine's door, his fist involuntarily knocking against it and— _shit._ After a few seconds of waiting at the door without an answer he began to calm down. _Maybe no one heard the knock? I mean, it is a large house. Or maybe no one's home! You can't just expect people to always be—_

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in surprise as he swung the door open. He eyed Kurt, taking in his soaked clothes briefly before quickly pulling the boy in and dashing to the couch to retrieve a couple of blankets before helping Kurt out of his jacket and throwing them over Kurt's shivering body.

Kurt hadn't even noticed it was raining, let alone pouring outside. That explained why his clothes were sticking to his skin awkwardly. He basked in the warmth that he didn't know he'd needed. He glanced over at Blaine who wore a furious expression. _I knew he didn't want to see me. God, I'm so stupid to have come here._ But instead of Blaine ordering Kurt out of his house like he'd expected, Blaine did something else entirely.

"Jesus, Kurt! You could have gotten pneumonia or something! What the hell are you doing standing out in the pouring rain?" Blaine exclaimed throwing his hands out questioningly. Kurt looked down at his feet guiltily and shrugged in response, unsure of what to say. Blaine let out a soft calming sigh, rubbing a hand down his face, "C'mon, I'll get you changed into some dry clothes and make some tea."

Kurt stepped out of his shoes before following Blaine up to his room. After Blaine conjured up a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants (that, had it been under any different circumstances, Kurt would have denied) along with some socks, Blaine left the room to let Kurt change, telling him to bring his clothes with him downstairs when he was done and he'd dry them for him. Kurt was surprised to find Blaine right outside the door when he was finished changing, he'd assumed Blaine would have went downstairs. Neither of the two spoke as Blaine led Kurt to the kitchen where, after taking Kurt's clothes to the dryer, Kurt sat and Blaine began to work on the tea.

The room was silent as Blaine made the tea, Kurt watching from his seat. He couldn't help but smile as he watched. Blaine's small stature paired with his swift and graceful movements and dashing good looks made Blaine so nice to watch no matter what he did. But watching Blaine at work was always the best, Kurt thought. Whether it be dancing, playing an instrument, or like now, watching Blaine's nimble fingers hold the mugs and stir the steaming liquids contained inside. His back was completely straight, his head bowed over his work and eyes watching it carefully, eyelashes casting small shadows over his cheeks, fluttered with every blink, eyes set with determination. It was relaxing.

Blaine didn't seem angry at seeing him, instead he looked concerned, something Kurt hadn't expected; it was reassuring. But then again, how angry could you be when someone distraught ended up at your doorstep in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone? As Kurt's head began to swim with doubts, Blaine was finishing up the tea. Blaine setting the mug of steaming tea in front of Kurt broke the boy from his thoughts. Only after taking a seat across the table from him did Blaine speak.

"So are you going to tell me why exactly you decided to come here today of all days when the weather is absolute shit?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of the steaming tea. Kurt tore his eyes from Blaine's lips and busied himself by taking a drink as well. "Kurt, you've been ignoring me for weeks! Why now?"

Kurt eyed the mug in his hands, letting the heat relieve some of their numbness before finally meeting the other boy's gaze. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, "You told me to come to you when, uh, things got worse, so…" Kurt drifted off awkwardly. His throat was closing up on him as he thought back to the locker room. He desperately hoped Blaine would understand what he was talking about.

"It was just… just Karofsky," Kurt cringed as he said the name. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes and he tried to push the feelings away but failed. "He uh—he—" Kurt choked up, tears now slipping down his cheeks, as he choked down gasps of air. Blaine instantly sprung up from his seat and rushed to Kurt's side, kneeling down slightly to come face to face with Kurt and took Kurt's hands in his. At his touch, Kurt began to sob; wrenching his hands from Blaine's only to throw himself into Blaine's arms, where an alarmed Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy. The awkwardness that had once filled the air between them melted away as they sat together on the kitchen floor, Kurt clutching to Blaine and Blaine wrapping Kurt in his embrace, whispering soothing, sweet nothings in his ear.

Blaine ran his fingers through the other boy's silky smooth, chestnut hair as he held him, letting the boy cry into his shirt. As he held Kurt his head zoomed with thousands of ideas as to what could have got the boy so torn up. Kurt rarely showed his pain when it came to the bullying at school, so for him to be this upset was extremely out of character. Blaine was grateful—as twisted as it sounds—that Kurt had come to him about this, though. Sure, he didn't know Kurt as well as Mercedes or Tina, but if there was one thing he did know, it was that Kurt never came to anyone with his problems, at least not with the bullying problems, so for Kurt to come to Blaine now made Blaine's heart swell.

As Blaine thought, he couldn't help but be brought to their last encounter and wonder if anything would come up about it this visit. Part of him hoped not, hoped that they could just forget about it and move on like it never happened; while another part of him wanted so badly for it to come up and to tell Kurt about his feelings for him. Blaine had been trying to get Kurt to speak to him for weeks now, but Kurt always ended up dodging every advance and Blaine was beginning to think the two would never speak again, until now. Although he did wish for this meeting to be under different circumstances, he was glad that he had the chance to speak to him.

Finally, Kurt's head rose from Blaine's chest. Puffy red glasz eyes bore into his, tear stains streaked down flushed red cheeks, which greatly stood out against his porcelain skin. He sniffled and shifted his body so that he sat up straighter, giving Blaine a small smile that didn't meet his eyes.

Blaine returned it with a sad smiled, keeping on arm rested on the small of Kurt's back and rubbing small, soothing circles there. "What happened, Kurt?" Blaine asked him, watching the porcelain boy flinch slightly, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm just fucking worried, as anyone would be if someone they thought hated them showed up at their doorstep completely distraught about something," Blaine rambled, his nerves getting the better of him.

A look of surprise spread across Kurt's face, "Wait, you think I hate you?" He asked, completely taken aback.

"That's not the point. What happened today, Kurt? Please, explain because I'm so confused and worried and from what you said I'm thinking we should call the police because it sounds—"

"No!" Kurt practically yelled, covering Blaine's mouth with his hand, "No, no. We don't need to do that. Not only would no one believe me, but it wasn't like that. Karofsky… he—he kissed me." Kurt looked over at Blaine to find his face masked with horror, Kurt slowly uncovered his mouth before continuing, "I went to the locker room after Glee today in search of the History book Karofsky had stolen from me a few days ago. I knew practice was still going, so I just went to check, I didn't think that he'd—" Kurt stopped and shook his head.

"Anyway, Karofsky showed up and I hid by the showers, but Karofsky stayed longer than I expected and I wasn't sure when he was going to leave so I decided I'd try to sneak out. I was almost out of the door when Karofsky caught me and I got scared and he cornered me. He was yelling at me, telling me he wanted me out of the school and he hated me and hated that I was gay and okay with it and then I finally got fed up and stood up for myself! I told him that him hurting me and being an asshole wasn't going to make me change, and before I could finish he just… kissed me."

"Oh God, Kurt—"

Kurt shook his head, his whole body was shaking by now and his hands were gripped tightly in his lap, "I didn't think he was going to stop, Blaine. He stopped for a breath and I swear he was coming back before I ran. I don't know what would have happened if I—If I hadn't—"

Blaine looked as though someone had just slapped him across the face. He took a moment to gather up his thoughts before speaking to him, "Kurt, you've gotta tell somebody! An adult, a faculty member— somebody. He can't just fucking sexually harass you like that and get away with it, Kurt."

"No, no! You can't tell anybody Blaine. Swear to me you won't tell anybody, Blaine— please," Kurt begged hysterically.

Blaine grabbed Kurt back into his arms, sliding their bodies closer together and rocking the boy slowly, "Okay, Kurt—shh… okay. I won't tell anyone. Not right now; I swear it. But don't think that means I'll just give up on this. Someone needs to say something, Kurt."

Kurt held onto the collar of Blaine's shirt. Kurt could feel his own body shaking and hear the whimpers escaping his throat. His eyes burned as tears leaked down his cheeks. He took in Blaine's scent and shut his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Blaine smelled lightly of musk, along with cologne unknown to Kurt and a hint of cinnamon tea from earlier. He felt comfortable and warm, like he could stay in this boy's arms for the rest of his life and continue to be content; he felt safe. But that reminded him…

Kurt pulled back suddenly, causing Blaine to jump back in surprise, "Why would you think that I hate you?" Kurt exclaimed, thinking back to earlier.

Blaine blinked slowly, taken off-guard. He took a minute before responding, "Well, let's see Kurt; you haven't spoken to me in days!" He replied bitterly, before swallowing back his anger and giving Kurt a defeated look, "And given the situation, I wouldn't totally blame you," he admitted, looking down at his hands nervously.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. How could Blaine think that he _hated_ him? Kurt had been fucking pining over him for years, and he didn't notice him once, and then he finally does and he thinks he hates him? "Blaine, I do not hate you," he exclaimed. "You caught me totally off-guard and I was confused. I've been trying to figure everything out, and I felt that keeping my distance from you would better my chances of straightening my thoughts out. But I'm still confused about it all."

Kurt ran a hand down his face, shaking his head, "What happened that night, Blaine? Why did _that_ happen? You and me and—you have Rachel! You're Blaine Anderson. I've known you since sophomore year. You're an amazing performer, a great friend, one of the leaders of Glee Club. You nice, and sweet, and hot, and _straight_. And then you just—"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face lightly between his hands to stop him from talking any further. He'd been trying to get a word on for a minute now to no avail. This finally silenced him. "Kurt, I am so sorry for putting you in such an awkward position, it was not my intention. I never meant for that to happen, not that way! I just got caught up in my feelings and—"

"Wait, wait—your feelings? What feelings? What's happening right now?"

"Kurt, I've been crazy about you ever since I met you," Kurt's eyes widened. "But those feelings got me scared and confused, and I didn't know what to do. I was just fifteen; I didn't know— I saw how you got treated by the kids at school, the way that they singled you out because of who you are, and that scared the shit out of me. That and the fact that my parents are extremely religious and I grew up believing that this," he motioned between them, "was wrong. I knew that they'd react badly so, I didn't do anything about it. I started dating Rachel Berry, got popular, and stared at you from afar, and I have ever since. But that was okay for me because those feelings for you got buried, they never disappeared fully, they just got hidden away in all the other crap I've had to deal with since.

"Then we started hanging out and all those feelings made their way back to the surface and I guess that Friday was the boiling point? I don't know. All I know is that Friday I was tired of being afraid and hiding my feelings for you, Kurt. Because I like you and I have always liked you." When he finished he kept his eyes on his lap. He couldn't look at Kurt after that. He couldn't believe he had just spilled his heart out. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he thought more and more into this. How had this happened? _Why _had this happened? Why him? Kurt knowing would change everything. He couldn't expect Kurt to keep his secret, not knowing that Blaine has been in love with him for two years. As Blaine slowly went from tearing up to full-blown crying Kurt watched on in bewilderment. He was confused at the drastic turn this conversation had taken.

Though it was amazing to hear that the boy he had fallen so hard for his sophomore year had actually fallen for him as well, it was difficult to watch him fully come to terms with that and what that meant, and finally tell someone something that he had kept bottled inside for those years. Now it was Kurt's turn to grab Blaine up into his embrace and hold the sobbing boy in his arms.

As Blaine cried, Kurt thought back to the time when he had been in a similar place; when he fully came to terms with who he was. He hadn't fully come to terms with his sexuality until he had dated Brittany early sophomore year. It took Kurt two times to figure out that this was who he was, and he remembered how hard that was. It was awful to figure this part of him out, worrying that he'd lose his family and friends, that he'd be shunned. He knew the comfort that someone in this position needed, they needed to be held, they needed to know that someone understood, someone was by their side no matter what, someone loved them for whom they were, someone accepted them; so Kurt tried his best to do that for Blaine.

Slowly Blaine's crying stopped and he raised his head to meet Kurt's eyes, "I'm gay. Oh god, Kurt, I'm gay," and just as soon as he had stopped, he'd started crying once more, this time with his hands covering his face. "Kurt, Kurt I can't—I c-can't…" Blaine roughly shook his head and pulled his hands from his face, his jaw clenching, "I _cannot_ be _gay_. My parents—Rachel and—I can't, Kurt! I can't!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands made the other boy look at him. "I know how hard this is, Blaine; how hard it is to accept this and come to terms with this. I can't tell you that everything is going to be okay, and that everyone's going to accept you for who you are, because they might not, or they may take a while to, but I can tell you this: I will _always_ be right here by your side. I will always accept you, I will always help you; no matter what. If you ever need a place to stay, a shoulder to cry on, someone to just talk to— I'm here."

Though tears still fell down his face, Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Yeah?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah."

Blaine wiped at his cheeks lightly before rubbing his chin nervously. His eyes now held a small amount of hope; they held a bit of light, and thankfulness, relief, and a lot of nerves. "Thank you, Kurt," Blaine choked, taking the boy into a hug. At just the sweep of their cheeks, Kurt's face ignited.

The two boys stayed like that for a while, just hugging and enjoying the security within it, and when they finally pulled back there was a playful glint in Blaine's eyes. "So…" he trailed off, smirking slightly, "you think I'm hot?"

Kurt laughed, punching Blaine lightly on the arm, "Shut up." Blaine laughed, his whole mouth taking on a large, open-mouthed smile, and just like that something twisted within Kurt. Suddenly all he could think about was that bright smile, and those squinting eyes, and the small amount of stubble forming on Blaine's chin, and the way Blaine's hand was holding his. Blaine's laughing subsided and his hazel eyes bore into his, a small smile lingered across his lips; the kitchen melted away and then Blaine's soft, warm lips were sliding against his, taking his bottom lip in between them and sending goose bumps all down his body. After a moment's hesitation, Kurt's eyes closed and his lips began to react to Blaine's, sliding against his. Blaine's hands moved to cup his face, his lips slowed, just barely gliding against Kurt's now before pulling away altogether.

Kurt kept his eyes closed, basking in the kiss and focusing on the whisper of breath hitting his lips as he thought of the feeling of those lips on his. He sighed and carefully opened his eyes, instantly meeting Blaine's, making his throat tighten and a lump to form within it. He swallowed at it uselessly before leaning back slightly and looking away from Blaine's searing gaze, "We uh… we can't do that," he whispered dazedly, shaking his head lightly. "I can't—we can't kiss, Blaine," he met Blaine's eyes once more, "Despite what happened today, the new found information, there's still Rachel, and I can't do that. Until this is all settled, I think it's best for us to be just… friends." Kurt hands grasped Blaine's, which still cupped the sides of his face, "I like you _a lot_, Blaine. But we need to stay friends. For now at least," he sighed. Of course the one time Kurt finally has a guy like him back, he has to deny him. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just date Blaine, and kiss Blaine, and cuddle with Blaine? _Ugh_.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah—no, I get it. I understand," he smiled weakly at Kurt, letting his forehead rest against the other boy's. "Just friends… For now."

* * *

_Favorites, follows, and (especially) reviews make me happy! :)_


End file.
